


Anything to make you take a break

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Week Works [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio just wants Ignis to take  break. Ignis might be persuaded more easily than expected.





	Anything to make you take a break

**Author's Note:**

> And so I start off Gladnis Week 2018 with something short, but hopefully sweet!
> 
>  **Prompt:** The one where one of them tries to make he other take a break. “If you don’t sit down and take a damn break I will tie you to the chair.”

Ignis dropped the heavy armload of files onto his desk, taking a moment to stretch his back gratefully, listening to his joints crack loudly back into proper place.

‘I’m not finished yet, Gladio,’ Ignis said, not turning around when he heard a knock on the open door to his office. ‘I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer for dinner this evening.’

‘Iggy, jeez, look at yourself. You’re completely beat.’ Gladio walked over to put his hand on Ignis’ shoulder to stop him from settling into his paperwork. ‘These forms’ll be here in the morning. You need a good night’s sleep at least once in a while.’

‘Gladio, yes they’ll be here tomorrow, but so will fifty others,’ Ignis heaved a heavy sigh.

‘Because you take on everyone else’s stuff too,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘Come on, it’s well past the end of your workday. If you don’t sit down and take a damn break I will tie you to the chair, so help me.’

‘Well that certainly sounds like an activity you’d definitely need to buy me dinner before undertaking,’ Ignis chuckled, straightening the pile of files and turning to Gladio, smirking when he saw his friend spluttering, red faced, as he processed what Ignis had said.

‘I, uh, I didn’t mean it _that_ way, Iggy, c’mon,’ he choked out, cheeks utterly burning.

‘I know,’ Ignis smiled softly. ‘But it certainly isn’t an _entirely_ unwelcome connotation either way.’

‘Huh?’ Gladio blinked, looking completely lost.

‘Come now, Gladio, you can’t say you haven’t been a completely willing and cognisant participant in the rather enjoyable flirtation we’ve been having lately,’ Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll be honest with you, it’s the only reason heading to dinner with you is very close to beating out catching up on my paperwork right now.’

‘Iggy?’ Ignis had never seen Gladio floundering like this before. Frankly, it was absolutely adorable and Ignis never wanted that dumbfounded and nervous expression to ever leave Gladio’s face again. Ignis stepped forward, bringing his face level with Gladio’s and reached up to take hold of Gladio’s chin.

‘Would you like me to continue or stop?’

‘Gods, Iggy, if you stop I don’t think I’ll ever get over it,’ Gladio leaned forward to press their lips together, smiling into the kiss when Ignis stepped easily into his arms, his own arms going up around Gladio’s neck to tug him closer.

Ignis pulled away after a moment and smiled. ‘You’ve convinced me. Dinner?’

‘Well, geez, had I known it’d be that easy,’ Gladio chuckled. ‘Let’s go.’

Ignis took Gladio’s hand and led him towards the door, not even sparing his abandoned paperwork a glance. ‘Hmm, and perhaps afterwards, if dinner goes well, we can revisit your plan with the chair.’

Gladio snorted, allowing himself to be led out, knowing full well he’d even let this man lead him straight off a cliff’s edge. ‘Anything to make you take a break for once.’


End file.
